


Mi Casa Es Su Casa[Jelix]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Jack is visiting his boyfriend Felix in Brighton, and is trying to not think about ever having to go back to Ireland and leave him.





	

A deep sigh could be heard as the pitter-patter of little paws on hardwood floors awoken a sleepy green haired man.

He stretched and slowly opened his eyes, immediately smiling as he saw that someone was weighing him down.

Short blonde tuffs of hair poked out from the covers, golden strains sprawled out on his bare chest.

"Fe..." The Irish whispered, "Gonna have to move ya."

A groan was all he got in response as he tried to slip away from the man's clutches.

"Why? Time it?" The swede groaned, bringing his arms up to the other man beneath him shoulders, to try and hold him down.

"I'm gonna let the pups out. And it's 7:30 in the morning."

Another groan of defiance, "Too early!"

"Heh, I know, papa Pewds needs his beauty sleep." The green haired man softly chuckled, petting the blonde's soft hair, "You can sleep longer if you want, but don't forget we have to go over to the office to record."

"Mhm, I know." The other mumbled, his sleepy accent lacing his voice, "Make sure Edgar's on leash."

"I will." Jack whispered, "Love you."

"Mhm, too."

With a light shove, Jack was getting out of bed and leaning over to give Felix a kiss on the head, before heading out of the room.

As soon as he opened the door, he found himself playing body guard as he tried his hardest to keep an eager black pug from rushing into the bedroom.

"No Edgar. Papa's sleeping, lets let him rest for a bit more, ok?" Jack quietly coaxed as he picked the little pug up and carried him to the living room, "And there's the little princess."

Jack smiled down at the light tan chubby one-eyed pug, that was slowly waddling up to him from behind a box.

Felix had just moved into this flat not too long ago, so there were still some boxes here and there. Jack was going to wait till after Felix was completely moved in to visit, but the blonde insisted he came sooner.

He grabbed a leash for Edgar and scooped Maya up, taking both pugs outside for a light walk and a pee break.

So here he was, taking care of Felix's dogs like they were his own, cooking, cleaning, and sleeping in Felix's new house like it was his own. 

The phrase "make yourself at home," ran through Jack's head as he walked along the sidewalk with Maya walking beside him and Edgar a little ways in front of him tugging on his black leash; Jack had definitely made himself at home in Felix's house, and then some.

Not only did he help Felix unpack some boxes when he first arrived here in Brighton, but he also got to pick out what furniture Felix should order, even the color of it.

It was a weird and random thing to do, but Jack was more than happy to help his boyfriend out, and he really loved the cozy flat himself, and by what Felix said the rent wasn't bad either.

As Jack walked he looked around the streets that he was growing accustomed to. Brighton was pretty and chilly in the morning, dew soaked flowers and trees, one or two cars whizzing by, not much different from Jack's hometown, but maybe a little bit warmer and sunnier, he was going to miss it. Though the differences and similarities weren't the things Jack was going to miss when he went back to Ireland.

No, what he was going to miss was the noise. The laughter of him and three other idiots being just that, idiots, and the unfamiliar pitter-patter of tiny paws waking him up every morning and the whimpering that would start when him or Felix didn't get up, the startling croak of a toad when he goes to the office to record, light snores next to him every night. He'd miss the videos. Too many collabs to count with too many new faces he was overly happy to meet, the exciting comments that ensued after said collabs, sitting on a big white beanbag and trying to ignore the light bumps and the caressing touches that hopefully looked innocent and funny enough on camera. He'd miss the sights. Beautiful sandy beaches and trips to restaurants with new delicious foods to try, all the aquariums and museums, a pair of sparkling blue eyes lighting up every place he goes. He'd miss the scents. The smell of the ocean, the smell of the clear brisk air in the morning, the aroma of homemade Swedish meatballs, the smell of fancy cologne mixed with head and shoulders shampoo on a good night, fancy cologne and head and shoulders shampoo mixed with the heavy scent of expensive whisky and sex, on an even better night. He'd miss the house that felt like a warm unlonely home these past few weeks, the kitchen they cooked in together, the couch they watched TV on, the overly sized beanbag they cuddled on, the recording space they shared, and the bed that can fit two people and two pugs way too perfectly, this, this is what he'd miss.

He'd miss it so much.

He'd go right back to Ireland soon and leave it all behind again. Only to walk back into a lonely home, with no one to greet you with a kiss, no one to hug, no one to whisper sweet nothings to at night or cuddle with when it got cold, no one at all. Just a camera and millions of people he'd never get to see.

After walking the dogs, Jack went back to the flat to start cooking breakfast, trying to take his mind off of ever leaving this place.

As he cooked, the smell woke his sleepy boyfriend right up, and it wasn't long before Jack was hearing footsteps and feeling slender arms wrap around him.

"Mmm, you cooking for me?" A deepening voice asked.

"Maybe, ye going to feed the pugs?" Jack questioned, hips moving side to side, along with the other man's arms.

"Of course. I'ma feed them, you're going to feed me, then I'ma feed you this breakfast sausage!" Felix whispered into Jack's ear, making the Irish chuckle as the other released his waist.

"Mhm, that tiny little breakfast sausage." 

"Jack, don't think just because you're cooking for me, and ya look cute doing it, don't think I still won't fuck you up!"

"You really think I look cute?" Jack asked, turning around to pose with a finger to his lips as he spoke with a lisp, "Oh staph it!"

Felix laughed as he dumped some kibble into the dogs bowls, before washing his hands and setting out two plates across from each other at the kitchen counter.

The green haired man went to work filling the plates with poached eggs, bacon, sausage, grilled tomatoes, toast, and beans.

"And we can't be forgetting the potatoes!" Jack happily said, placing fried potatoes on each of their plates, "Before I leave I need to make you some good old fashion boxty! You'd love it."

"Haha, didn't know you were Irish Rachel Ray." Felix snarkily said as he cut into his egg.

"Pfft! Duder, I just look up the recipes on my phone, not too hard." He said, stabbing a few potatoes.

The blonde let his mouth drop open as he moaned, chewed food still on his tongue, "Mmmm!!! This is so good! I'm going to miss your cooking so much babe, so much."

"Hah, fockin close your mouth Fe! No manners!"

"I can't help it! Every time I put something in my mouth I have an orgasm. Like these potatoes. A-Ahh, J-Jack, rub my nipples while I eat, please! Oh, it's so good!"

Jack started laughing harder, "Shut up and just finish eating! We have to leave at 11, haha!"

The two men continued to mess around as they ate. When they were done, Jack collected their plates and cups and put them in the sink.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked.

"About to wash the dishes." Jack responded in a monotone.

Felix went into the kitchen and grabbed the green haired man by his hand, dragging him into the living room, "No, no you aren't. I only get to hang with your ass for a couple more days, so I'll wash the dishes later. But right now, you're gonna sit down on this couch and watch some TV with papa Pewds."

"Pft, I can do that after I wash the dishes."

"No! After you're done with them you're just going to say we need to hurry up and get dressed and leave."

The Irish sighed, "Fine."

Pleased to get his way, the blonde wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as they watched TV for a little while, until he was forced to take a shower and get dressed.

After Felix was out of the bathroom, Jack went in and took a shower.

The shower was quick and refreshing, and he wrapped a towel around his waist after he was done, grabbing his tooth brush to brush his teeth.

As he brushed, there was a small knock on the door before it started to open.

Jack turned his head to the door and raised an eyebrow, "Uh, yea?"

"Was just seeing if you were done." Felix said, a smile on his face.

"Almost, I'll go into the living room after I get dressed." Jack informed.

"Ok." Felix said as he slowly walked into the bathroom.

"Can I help you?" Sarcastically questioned the green haired man as he spit into the sink and wiped his mouth with a towel.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you like this shirt?" He asked, stretching his arms out.

Felix was wearing a big pink sweater with black skinny jeaned overalls under it, that had rips in the knees.

"Those overalls are covered, so I guess it's fine." The other man nonchalantly said.

"Don't make fun of my overalls! You know I got fabulous style!"

"Oh, so that's what you call it?"

The swede scrunched up his face and walked up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his towel covered waist from behind.

"You're such a little shit." Felix whispered, lightly kissing Jack's neck.

Jack happily looked into the mirror at the both of them. 

"But I'm your little shit." He said with a smile.

Felix chuckled, ending in a content sigh, "How long has it been?" He questioned.

"How long has what been?"

"Us. How long have we been together?"

"I don't know? Like a couple weeks? I just got here at the beginning of the month."

"Stop!!! I'm being serious!" The blonde whined.

"Haha! I know, I know! Jasus Fe, hasn't it been two years? Feels longer." Jack answered, bringing his boyfriend's hand up to his mouth and lightly kissing it, "I'm gonna miss ye when I leave."

"Eh, you won't miss me that much." Felix replied, affectionately kissing Jack's shoulder, before resting his chin on it as he looked at Jack's bearded face in the mirror.

"I wouldn't miss you at all if you put a ring on it! If your arse married me then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Jack sassed.

"Heh, yea let me buy you a big diamond ring so you can show it off to everyone and make all those bitches jealous." He joked, "Let them know, no one can have Jackaboy but me."

The Irish man turned around and wrapped his long arms around the Swede's neck.

"Nope, this is all papa's property."

"Damn right it is."

Blue eyes sparkled at each other and slowly closed as both men began to lean in for a chaste kiss.

When the kiss was broken the taller blonde bent over again to place a peck on the other's forehead.

"I love you." Felix whispered, kissing his forehead again.

Jack giggled, "Love you too. Now come on! I need to get dressed and go record."

"I know, I know." He said, letting the other's toweled waist go.

As Jack started to walk out the bathroom he was stopped by a sudden sharp pain to his ass.

He gasped and quickly turned his head, watching his boyfriend give him a shit eating grin while winking.

"Go get dressed now, but I'll be undressing you later." Felix assured as he walked around Jack, heading to the living room.

Jack, face turning pink, just rolled his eyes and walked into Felix's bedroom to get dressed.

When he was finished he met up with Felix in the living room.

"Ready to go?" The blonde questioned, walking to the front door.

"Yup, you got everything?" The other asked, getting a hummed yes in response, "You sure? House key, car key, wallet, cellphone?"

"Already checked hun, lets go." Felix said, grabbing Jack's hand as he twisted the lock on the door, before leaving the house.

The pair got into the car, Felix still holding Jack's hand as he drove, and didn't let it go until they were inside the recording office.

"Oh, hey guys." Brad greeted, peaking around the corner of the cubical that was set up for recording.

"Hey Brad, what's up?" Jack asked.

"Nothing much, was just leaving out. Wanted to tell you Felix, I got that, that thing you asked for."

Felix, who was adjusting the lighting in the room for Jack, dropped what he was doing and with a smirk, he started to follow Brad out of the room.

"Wait, what thing?" Jack questioned.

Felix shrugged his shoulders, turning back around to face the smaller man, "Just some business stuff."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm gonna record a vlog first, see ye in a bit." He said, walking over to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Have fun, babe." Said Felix, a bright smile on his face.

"Aww well isn't that sweet." Brad said, pinching Felix's cheek as they walked out of the room.

Jack chuckled and waited for both men to shut the door before he started recording.

With a slap to the air he screamed, "Top of the morning to ye laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye! And this is just a tiny little update vlog along with the videos that should still be going up at the regularly schedule time. Mmm, sweet, sweet, consistency! So! As you can see, I'm still in Brighton with Felix and the guys." He said, moving sideways a bit, "Still using his recording space too. There's Slippy back there and, and Danny DeVito for some reason, forgot to move him, heh. He's actually going to be moving to a new recording office soon, and hopefully I'll get to help him set up there. But yea, still here. Sadly though, I will be leaving soon, but it has been awesome being here! I don't know if I said this in the vlog where I announced that I'd be leaving but, Felix actually paid for my plane ticket out here which was very nice of him, he didn't have to do that. He's letting me stay at his house, we're still doing a bunch of revel mode stuff, bunch of collabs, Merk's been out here with Amy, Ken and Mary, it's been wild and crazy and just fun! So much fun! We've been doing so many videos that you guys haven't even seen yet and I'm too excited to show them to you! Ugh, I'm going to miss being here and hanging out with friends and meeting new people, I'm, I'm going to miss Felix, and Brad and Michael. Of course we're all good friends but actually coming out here and being with them has made us so much closer and I'm really happy about that. I really value the friendship that I have with Felix, he's been an inspiration for as long as I can remember, him and Merk. Don't know what I'd do without those two. I, I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Felix... as a friend. And I'm going to miss him so much. Heh, don't know why I'm getting all emotional all of a sudden, guess I just haven't had a chance to be around a lot of friends besides Robin, or Pixlpit, my editor, who I miss dearly! Miss me Robin boo! Hah, ant'te ways, enough with the gushing about how much I love Felix..'s house! Heh, enough of that! I have so much more to tell you dudes."

As Jack went on with his vlog, unbeknownst to him, his boyfriend was listening to everything with a giant smile on his face.

After they both finished recording and editing a bit, it was late, and they were ready to head home for dinner.

"We still ordering take out?" Felix questioned.

"Y-Yup." Jack shivered as they walked to the car, "Ah! It's cold! My nips are going to fall off."

"Haha, we just got out here, calm down." Felix chuckled, stopping in front of a streetlight. 

"W-What?" Jack asked as Felix turned around to stand in front of him.

The taller man put his hands in his boyfriends coat pockets and pulled him closer, bending over to kiss him.

Surprised at first, it took a second for Jack to calm down and melt into the warm loving kiss, the streetlight illuminating their red faces.

"That warm you up?" Asked Felix, taking his hands out the other's pockets.

Jack nodded his head yes, his face now heating up and butterflies were in his stomach as they continued to walk to the car, hand in hand.

When they finally arrived home, the warm buzz of butterflies quickly faded out of the Irish man and was replaced with a hot anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK FE!? I asked you before we left the house and the office if you had all of your keys! How could you of missed placed the house key!? What if ye dropped it somewhere!?" Jack hollered, chewing the blonde out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Felix apologized, patting his pockets, "Ugh! Do you have it?"

"Me? Why the hell would I have-." Jack began to say as he put his hand in one of his coat pockets, "The hell is this?"

Jack pulled out a lime green key with small blue designs all over it.

"Is this Michael's key or Brad's? How did I get it?" He asked himself and Felix.

The Swede shrugged, "I don't know? Is it to my house? Why don't you check."

Jack was skeptical, but tried the key anyways. With a clink of the lock, the door was opened.

"How the hell did that work? Since when does your key look like this?" The shorter man questioned, "Is this Michael's?"

Felix shut the door behind them and threw off his coat, heading over to the living room couch, "Nope, pretty sure it's yours."

Jack had started to take off his own coat as he nodded in agreement, "Oh, then maybe it's Brad's or... Wait a minute, what did ye say?" 

"I don't know, what did I say?"

Jack followed Felix to the couch, key tightly gripped in his fist.

"Babe, whose key is this?" Jack slowly asked, watching his boyfriend flop down on the couch.

"I don't know. I thought it was yours." Felix nonchalantly answered.

"How the hell is it mine? How did I get a key to your new flat!?"

"Eh, maybe when this flat became less of mine, and more of ours." He answered, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"I can't fockin breathe." Jack announced as he slowly sat next to the other, "What are ye saying?"

"I'm saying that, that maybe I want you to get used to Brighton." Said the blonde, looking down at his hands, "I, I got Brad to go make me another key like that, for you. I made sure it was blue and green and everything. I slipped it into your coat before we got into the car and then pretended I didn't have mine."

"W-What, why?"

"Heh, I just said I want you to get used to Brighton. I want you to get used to this flat, it's going to be the last one I move out of. I told my fans I was moving again, noise complaint, whatever whatever, the real reason I moved was to get a bigger place, for us. This house is for us. Why do you think the bed's so big? Why do you think I let you pick furniture with me? Why else would I invite you to my house, right after, I moved in. I wanted to see if you'd like it, I wanted you to get used to it... Get used to living with me. I know this is sudden and you can always say no or say you need more time but, but I love you and I want to live with you, and share my life with you more. I can't take not being next to you anymore, can't take missing you every single second of the day. This distance is killing me and every time you visit then leave, I just feel broken. And that's overly dramatic and I'm a drama queen I know but, but I really feel so lost without you. You light a fire inside me that makes me want to do more in every aspect of my life. Things aren't redundant with you around, and I really need that in my life right now. I, I need you Sean, I really need you." Felix said, sniffing a little.

Jack shook his head, wiping tears away from his eyes, "I can't believe you! I just got done cussing you out because I seriously thought you forgot your key, heh. Shit Fe, you're something else. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hah, I know. I uh, I heard you while you were recording."

"O-Oh. I had to edit that some, sounded way too on the nose for my liking, but I guess when I'm back here again and videos are exclusively done here, people are going to start asking questions."

"Wait, does that mean you'll stay?"

"Of course! I'm tired of being lonely, tired of missing this place, and you! I'd love to move in with you, babe." Jack happily answered.

Felix lunged forward and pulled Jack in for a tight hug, placing Jack's head on his chest. The taller man kissed the other's head and began to lay backwards on the couch, the green haired man ending up on top of him, still cuddled close to his chest.

The Irish moved his head to the side and brought his hand up, looking at the green key, admiring the beautiful designs on it. He was smiling and lightly chuckling over how a small piece of metal could make him feel so happy.

Felix ran his fingers through Jack's hair, an unwavering smile on his own face.

"I love you so much baby." Felix said, squeezing Jack tighter.

"I love ye more, Felix. So much more."

Jack let out a contentful sigh as he pulled the key to his heart, knowing that he would never have to leave this place or Felix ever again.


End file.
